Personal care products for the absorption of body fluids are known. Such products include adult incontinence products, diapers, training pants, feminine care products, wound dressings and the like. Traditionally, such personal care products generally comprise an amount of a cellulosic fiber such as wood pulp fluff. Wood pulp fluff is known to be a suitable absorbent for body fluids. As a general rule, 1 gram of wood pulp fluff is able to absorb from about 5 to about 8 grams of a discharged body fluid such as urine. A personal care product such as an infant diaper, generally has an absorbent capacity of at least about 200 to 400 grams of urine. Thus, when such an infant diaper is formed from wood pulp fluff, a relatively large quantity of wood pulp fluff must be employed.
In order to reduce the amount of wood pulp fluff and the corresponding bulk of such an infant diaper, it is known to include high absorbency materials known in the art as superabsorbents. Such high absorbency materials are generally capable of absorbing at least about 10, preferably at least about 20, and up to 50 or more times their weight in water. By incorporating such high absorbency materials in infant diapers, it is possible to reduce the overall bulk of the diaper while maintaining its absolute absorbent capacity.
Nonetheless, the use of such high absorbency materials is not without problems. For example, some high absorbency materials are known to cause gel blocking. That is, as the high absorbency materials become swollen with a liquid, they form a gelatinous mass which prevents the free flow of liquid therethrough. Thus, while the high absorbency materials may be able to absorb an initial insult (in other words, exposure to fluid), subsequent insults are unable to pass through the now swollen high absorbency material. As a result, subsequent insults tend to pool and run off of the absorbent product resulting in leakage.